I Have Seen Her
by klikeszombies
Summary: Brittany and Santana talk about the future, specifically children. Fluffy. One shot. In the Reasons-verse but understandable whether you've read it or not.


So this is a one shot. It happens within the Reasons-verse. Think a year and a half into the future. It is completely unbeta'd. As in SURPRISE BETA! So all mistakes are mine.

I felt like maybe you guys could use something fluffy after several upsetting things happening in the past few days.

Also as a peace offering for leaving you so long without a chapter of Reasons, which should be up tomorrow.

Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

For those of you that haven't read Reasons That I Laugh and Breathe (you should), this one shot should still make sense and give you fluffy feelings.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Brittany whines.

"You just woke up baby."

"My muscles are still exhausted." Santana propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Brittany who was lying on her stomach with her eyes still closed. She leaned down to place a kiss on her naked back before using one hand to rub soothing circles into her tired muscles. "Ohhhh don't stop." Eventually Brittany started making requests. "Shoulders." "Do my butt now."

"Do your butt?" Santana laughs.

"Shut up." Brittany reaches to smack Santana but totally misses. Santana moves down to her thighs on her own accord, then to her calf muscles, then her feet. "Come back and cuddle." Santana obliged, as she always would, and pulled Brittany into her arms.

"What's on your schedule for the day? More rehearsal?"

"No. I need a day. I can't dance anymore or my muscles will explode."

"That sounds painful." Brittany pouts and nods in response. "Do you have any homework?"

"Not that I need to do today. Do you?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm. Bed all day?"

"Or." Brittany pouts. "Just listen. We could stay in bed, cuddle, maybe you could go back to sleep for a little bit. And then, my love, could I interest you in going on a date with me?" Brittany snuggles in closer and smiles, nodding into Santana's chest.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking maybe the classic dinner and a movie. That new place opened up near the mall that you wanted to try."

"Sounds perfect."

Santana spends the next fifteen minutes doing all the things that she knows put Brittany back to sleep. Running her fingers through her hair, singing, stroking her back. Brittany does eventually fall asleep cuddled into Santana's chest, drooling slightly.

Santana must have dozed off at some point because the next time she looks at her phone it's a few hours later. She's surprised Brittany is still asleep. She must really be exhausted. She plays a game on her phone for a little bit before she decides Brittany needs to get up soon. Before she wakes her she manages to untangle their limbs and get out of their bed without waking her. She goes to the bathroom and starts the bathwater running putting in some salts and a few drops of lavender oil. She goes back into the bedroom and wakes Brittany up gently. "Wake up sweetie. I ran you a bath."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." She helps Brittany get out of bed. She is clearly still feeling very stiff.

"You coming in with me?"

"Not this time babe. You relax. I'm going to do a load of our laundry and I need to call mom. She wants to work out when they're coming down to see your dance show." Santana nods kissing her forehead after Brittany settles into the steaming water.

After Brittany's bath she and Santana got ready for their date. She loved date nights. They were the best distraction from school, dancing, competitions, everything. "You driving or me?" Santana asks.

"You. My windshield wiper is still broke. I talked to your dad a few days ago he said he would fix it when they came for my show." Santana kissed her cheek and grabbed her keys out of their key bowl next to the door. They drove out near the mall and pulled into the new Italian place that just opened.

Dinner was good. It wasn't the best either of them had ever had but it was good, and the wine was excellent. They chose a movie based more on when it was playing than what it was about. Brittany liked this theater better than most because she could flip the arm up on the seat and snuggle into Santana. The movie was funny. It wasn't memorable and they'd probably never see it again. But the movie wasn't really the point. Neither was dinner. It was just that they were getting to spend stress free time together. "Ready to go home babe?" Santana asks after the credits roll.

"Can we walk around the mall for a little bit?"

"Sure." She takes her hand and they walk out of the theater into the main body of the mall. They go in and out of a few stores not really buying, barely even really looking. They walk into The Gap and, because they are all connected, somehow manage to end up in Baby Gap. They hadn't talked about kids in a while. Her mother had stopped asking every other week. She bumps her hip into Brittany's. "Do you still think about having kids someday?"

"All the time." She smiles gently at Santana. "You?"

"Yeah." They continue walking around the store. "When do you think we'll be ready?"

"When we're more financially stable. Definitely not in school. Maybe after we're both secure in our careers and have a big enough place." Santana answers.

"Oh no. Santana look at this." She holds up a little yellow onesie with a tiny little duck on it. Santana smiles touching the soft fabric. She lowers it and looks into Santana's eyes. "Sometimes I think it's a dream."

"What?"

"That you love me as much as you do. That you want to marry me and have a family with me. That things worked out like they did. I spent so much time being sad Santana. But now I can't tell you the last time I was really sad. And then I think that maybe some day we'll have little babies running around and it makes my heart feel fuller." Santana stepped into Brittany taking her into her arms.

"I love you. And it's not maybe some day we'll have babies. They will be there. I'm positive about that." Brittany kisses Santana gently.

"Promise?" Santana looks down at the onesie still in Brittany's hand. She takes it from her walking up to the counter and buys it. Brittany watches her, slightly confused. Santana walks back towards her with the little bag in her hand and gives it to Brittany.

"Promise." And then it hits Brittany that Santana just bought the first article of clothing for the future child that they don't even have yet. Won't have for five, maybe ten years. But Santana is so sure that they'll have that baby that she bought it a onesie. And Brittany really can't hold in her feelings.

Brittany looks up into her eyes and Santana can see that they are shining with tears. She hugs Brittany to her and kisses the skin just under her ear. "I love you so much." She whispers into her ear.

"I love you too." The mall really doesn't hold any more interest to them. They've already taken all the magic it had to offer for the night, so they left. When they got home Brittany gently placed the little Baby Gap bag on the bed before going over to the mirror to take her earrings out.

"We should probably hide this. Can you imagine my mom if she saw it?"

"She'd be so excited and so mad at us at the same time." Santana laughed as she tucked the bag into a box that her and Brittany kept important things in. She wasn't sure there was anything else quite as important as the little bag in there. She walks up behind Brittany and puts her arms around her. "Get naked San."

"I love when you get romantic." Brittany laughs before turning around and kissing her.

"For cuddles. My muscles are still exploding."

"Cuddles are perfect." They both get undressed and climb into bed before Santana turns on the tv to some random channel that they won't pay attention to anyway. Because they're both thinking about little babies that look like a mixture of both of them. And their lives. And futures that they both never thought they'd have.


End file.
